Speech anxiety - treatment
There have been a number of treatment approaches to speech anxiety. References *Abruzzese, M. (1990). Effects of two forms of rational-emotive imagery in the treatment of public speaking anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Adeola, A. O. (1986). Speech anxiety reduction through relaxation and systematic desensitization: A comparative study: Nigerian Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 2(1) Mar 1986, 63-74. *Ady, J. C. (1987). Testing a multistrategic program of public speaking anxiety reduction: Communication Research Reports Vol 4(2) Dec 1987, 54-59. *Allen, M., Hunter, J. E., & Donohue, W. A. (1989). Meta-analysis of self-report data on the effectiveness of public speaking anxiety treatment techniques: Communication Education Vol 38(1) Jan 1989, 54-76. *Allen, M. R. (1988). Meta-analysis of communication apprehension treatment techniques: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altmaier, E. M., Leary, M. R., Halpern, S., & Sellers, J. E. (1985). Effects of stress inoculation and participant modeling on confidence and anxiety: Testing predictions of self-efficacy theory: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 3(4) 1985, 500-505. *Altmaier, E. M., Ross, S. L., Leary, M. R., & Thornbrough, M. (1982). Matching stress inoculation's treatment components to client's anxiety mode: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 29(3) May 1982, 331-334. *Ascher, L. M., & Schotte, D. E. (1999). Paradoxical intention and recursive anxiety: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 30(2) Jun 1999, 71-79. *Axsom, D. K. (1984). Anticipated effort, dissonance, and behavior change: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ayers, C. K. (1979). The effects of systematic rational restructuring, belief training, and prolonged exposure in the reduction of speech anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ayres, J. (1991). Using visual aids to reduce speech anxiety: Communication Research Reports Vol 8(1-2) Jun-Dec 1991, 73-79. *Ayres, J., Hopf, T., & Ayres, D. M. (1994). An examination of whether imaging ability enhances the effectiveness of an intervention designed to reduce speech anxiety: Communication Education Vol 43(3) Jul 1994, 252-258. *Ayres, J., Hopf, T., & Edwards, P. A. (1999). Vividness and control: Factors in the effectiveness of performance visualization? : Communication Education Vol 48(4) Oct 1999, 287-293. *Ayres, J., Hopf, T., & Peterson, E. (2000). A test of Communciation-Orientation Motivation (COM) therapy: Communication Reports Vol 13(1) Win 2000, 35-44. *Ayres, J., & Hopf, T. S. (1987). Visualization, systematic desensitization, and rational emotive therapy: A comparative evaluation: Communication Education Vol 36(3) Jul 1987, 236-240. *Ayres, J., & Hopf, T. S. (1989). Visualization: Is it more than extra-attention? : Communication Education Vol 38(1) Jan 1989, 1-5. *Ayres, J., & Hopf, T. S. (1990). The long-term effect of visualization in the classroom: A brief research report: Communication Education Vol 39(1) Jan 1990, 75-78. *Bados, A., & Saldana, C. (1987). Component analysis of a cognitive-somatic-behavioral treatment for public speaking anxiety: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 13(38) 1987, 657-684. *Burgraff, R. I. (1974). The efficacy of systematic desensitization via imagery as a therapeutic technique with stutterers: British Journal of Disorders of Communication Vol 9(2) Oct 1974, 134-139. *Burnley, M. C., Cross, P. A., & Spanos, N. P. (1992). The effects of stress inoculation training and skills training on the treatment of speech anxiety: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 12(4) 1992-1993, 355-366. *Carrigan, M. H., & Levis, D. J. (1999). The contributions of eye movements to the efficacy of brief exposure treatment for reducing fear of public speaking: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 13(1-2) Jan-Apr 1999, 101-118. *Casas, J. M. (1976). A comparison of two mediational self-control techniques for the treatment of speech anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chaplin, E. W. (1981). Effects of exposure duration and massed versus spaced scene presentation on flooding therapy for speech anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cradock, C., Cotler, S., & Jason, L. A. (1978). Primary prevention: Immunization of children for speech anxiety: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 2(4) Dec 1978, 389-396. *Cronin, M. W., Grice, G. L., & Olsen, R. K. (1994). The effects of interactive video instruction in coping with speech fright: Communication Education Vol 43(1) Jan 1994, 42-53. *Cunningham, V., Lefkoe, M., & Sechrest, L. (2006). Eliminating Fears: An Intervention that Permanently Eliminates the Fear of Public Speaking: Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy Vol 13(3) May-Jun 2006, 183-193. Category:Speech anxiety